Kupaecho
Kupaecho is a Temnoceran created by ThumbThumb. It is commonly found in mountainous regions. Physiology Kupaecho enormous Temnocerans that can grow to the size of a Gammoth. This great size is mostly taken up purely by it's eight legs, the rest of it's body is comparatively small. It's body is in four parts: Mandibles, Head, Torso, Abdomen. It's whole body is a snowy white. Unlike most Temnocerans, a Kupaecho's webbing is an odd liquid that turns solid when coming in contact with air, meaning it can create sheets of web very quickly. As Kupaecho is surprisingly light, it can essentially fly by making sheets of web between it's legs, it's many legs help with this. It also has access a sleep-inducing liquid as well. Behaviour The Kupaecho is a fast an aggressive monster to make up for it's poor defence. It will mostly avoid conflict between other monsters although it will never back down if it does end up in a fight. It uses it's fast speed and it's crafty webbing skills to take down an enemy. Kupaecho prefer to stay in mountainous environments so that it can maximise it's flying capabilities, with the lowest altitude recorded being in the Ancestral Steppe. It mostly feeds on Neopterons, plants, and berries. So far mostly males have been observed. Rage and Tired States Rage: When enraged, Kupaecho will combo it's attacks a lot more and will use webbing in more of it's attacks. Tired: '''When tired, the Kupaecho will become much slower and sleep-inducing liquid will drip from it's mouth. Frenzy and Apex States The Kupaecho has been on occasion inflicted by the frenzy virus, although it is unknown if it can reach the apex state, people speculate that can. When frenzied it become much more aggressive than it already is and can create up to three tornadoes at a time. Attacks '''Poke: Kupaecho pokes the hunter with one of it's legs. Spin: The Kupaecho crouches and spins in a circle. Cartwheel: '''The Kupaecho leaps forwards on it's side at the hunters with it's legs facing them. '''Web Traps: '''Kupaecho spits web on the floor for hunters to step in. This inflicts webbed. '''Tornado: '''Kupaecho performs it's spin attack but instead this time is creates a tornado that wanders the area. Inflicts windblight if hit. '''Sleep Gun: '''Kupaecho aims it's abdomen at a hunter and shoots a beam of light-blue liquid at the hunter. This induces sleep. '''Around-The-World: '''Kupaecho will shoot web at the floor and use it as an anchor to spin around in a circle around it. '''Flying Pokes: '''Kupaecho creates sheets of web between it's legs except it's front two. It then flaps the legs covered in web to make it fly. It then proceeds to rapidly poke the floor beneath it with it's front legs. It then proceeds to fall flat on the ground. Inflicts web if hit when falling. '''Vertical Spin: '''Kupaecho covers it's front four legs and back four legs in web. It then performs a Rathian-esqe spin that causes webbed. '''Web Turn: '''Kupaecho aim it's mandibles to the edge of a tornado and shoots. The tornado changes the direction of the web and makes it hit a hunter. Inflicts webbed. '''Web-Nado: '''Kupaecho shoots it's webbing at a tornado, this turns it white. If hit by this tornado it inflicts windblight and webbing. '''Sleep-Nado: '''Similar to 'Web-Nado' but with a sleep inducing liquid. Turns the tornado light blue and inflicts sleep and windblight. '''Wind Ball: Kupaecho spits a blob of web making a bag of sorts attached to it's mandibles. Kupaecho spins this bag in an angled circle creating a wind barrier around it. When it stops, a ball a wind comes flying out the bag at a hunter dealing heavy damage and windblight. Notes and Trivia * Feel free to use this monster in your areas or fangame, or correct any grammar mistakes. Just ask me first. * It's name is an amalgamation of: Kumo (Japanese for spider and cloud), Aero, and Parachute. * When leaving the area it will jump up and create sheets of web between it's legs and parachute into the next area. * Kupaecho will reposition itself in whichever way fits with the previous movement, almost as if it were dancing. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Sleep Monster